


The Final Count Down Worth Waiting For

by cheesecloth



Series: September 2017 Oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fareeha is so slow lol, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Like, Oneshot, Pharmercy, Realizations™, Slightest of angsts?, how does she not realize she's in love with an angel?, who isn't???, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecloth/pseuds/cheesecloth
Summary: For some unsurmountable reason, Fareeha has been able to see numbers over people's heads. What does it all count down to?





	The Final Count Down Worth Waiting For

The numbers were melting away as seconds. Whatever was going to happen would happen soon. 

Fareeha felt like the anticipation was going to kill her. For the last couple of weeks, she was for some unknowable reason able to see numbers floating over people's heads. They were all counting down. Some were far from zero. Some people didn't have any numbers. It was confusing as fuck, because her first thought was rather morbid. Perhaps when a person's number reaches zero, it will be the moment they die? 

The dark-haired woman at the coffee table was on her phone, probably checking her social media. The numbers were finally in the double digits. About a minute left, and she would reach zero. 

Fareeha was so focused on the distracted woman that she hadn't seen another woman enter the shop. When the new arrival- a blue-dyed woman with an unhealthy amount of freckles and gorgeous brown eyes -pulled the chair opposite of the other woman, Fareeha wasn't the only one to startle. 

Looking up at the girl with bright blue locks, the dark-haired woman smiled. She put away her phone, and they started talking to one another. Above that shock of blue hair was nothing. No numbers.

Fareeha frowned. It still wasn't making sense. Twenty seconds were left for the dark-haired woman, and it looked like a normal interaction. Like nothing was going to happen. 

The cute blue gremlin suddenly laughed and stood up. 

Fifteen seconds.

She began to (very loudly) recite poetry. The attention of everyone in the shop was on her now. 

Ten seconds. 

The dark-haired woman blushed and hid behind her hands, peeking at her aquaintance through spread fingers. 

Five seconds. 

The poetry was sweet, but not as sweet as the doey-eyes she was making at her embarrassed companion. A thought nagged at Fareeha, but she had to dismiss it because the woman had one second left. 

And there it was. In one swift moment, the loud blue girl made a cute but ridiculous pose as she finished her short poem, and the dark-haired woman's eyes widened. Like there was some sort of realization. She then laughed, her gaze softening, shoulders relaxing, and stared at her ridiculous companion with an unreadable expression. 

Or was it unreadable? 

Excitement striked through Fareeha. That looked a hell of a lot like love. Unmistakable fondness and adoration. 

Maybe that was it! Fareeha almost whooped loudly in victory. Those numbers counted down to the moment someone fell in love!

But it couldn't just be any kind of love! It was real, tangible, and unmistakable love! True love-

Fareeha felt a pang of sadness at the realization that accompanied the memories of all the couples she passed by in the past few weeks that still had numbers over their heads. 

Shaking the thought away, Fareeha jumped up from her seat and practically ran out the door. She could finally bring relief to Angela's worries! 

The moment she started seeing numbers above people is the moment she ran straight to Angela in shaky legs and a trembling voice laced with fear and uncertainty. 

Imagine the look on the sweet angel's face when the numbers didn't count down to death, or anything horribly morbid, but love! 

Fareeha practically tripped on the stairs leading to Angela's hotel room. They had both been excited to visit Switzerland, even though it was for a mission. For Angela, it was a reconnection to her home country. For Fareeha...well, it was wonderful to finally visit the doctor's beloved home. She always loved hanging out with Angela in her office, listening to her ramble about the beauty of Switzerland, its chocolate, its songs, its stories. It was worth it, to finally see the land that brought such fondness and content to Angela's usually tired eyes.

She knocked on the door, bouncing lightly as she waited for Angela to open it. 

Light spilled into the opened room. Angela was probably sleeping when she arrived, and she felt horrible for it. 

But then she looked at her tired doctor and saw that she was smiling. It brightened Fareeha's mood again rather quickly. 

"Marzia, I figured it out!" The fake name tumbled out of Fareeha's mouth easily. Angela beamed at her proudly, ushering her in with an albeit confused tilt to her head. 

"What is it Fareeha?" She asked softly, once they were safe in the enclosed room. 

"I figured out the numbers!" Fareeha gestured over her head as emphasis. 

Angela raised one silky brow. "What did you figure?"

"It's all to do with love!" To attempt to contain her excitement, Fareeha sat on Angela's bed, gesturing wildly again. "The numbers count down to the moment someone falls in love!" 

A bubbly laugh came from her friend and important ally. Fareeha couldn't help but stare at those amused eyes, watching her with messy blonde hair framing her smile.

Fareeha only had to blink and it was all gone. Angela's expression was bittersweet. The most distracting was above her head. The doctor was one of the surprisingly few people that had no numbers over her head when Fareeha first gained 'the sight'. Did that mean she already fell in love? Angela's been through a war...did she lose the one she fell in love with? Is that why her smile looked forced now, eyes pained?

"I'm quite curious about your numbers, Fareeha. You never told me." 

Fareeha is torn from her thoughts, staring at Overwatch's angel blankly until she could process what she said.

"Oh! Is there a mirror? I could remedy your question as quickly as you wish!" Fareeha turned, looking for any nearby reflective surfaces. When she first discovered the numbers, she had been too frightened to check her own. She's only allowed herself short glimpses when she went into bathrooms, or past store fronts. But with this new lovely revelation, she was excited to see those sweet, fateful numbers. 

Angela gestured to a bedside dresser. Surely enough, there was a small mirror there. Grinning at her friend, Fareeha quickly snatched the mirror. When she lifted it, slightly trembling with anticipation, she gasped. 

The numbers were counting down so quickly! Four...

Why was it so low?

Three...

There was no one around-

Two...

Except for Angela, but-

One-

It wasn't a countdown to falling in love. It was a countdown to the realization that you were in love. 

Fareeha looked at her long-time friend. Her closest companion. Her trustful ally. Her...love. 

She just about dropped the mirror, and Angela scrambled to catch it in time, huffing exasperatedly at her. 

"Surely you don't have to break yet another item in this lovely hotel. I already have to ask Overwatch to pay for that lamp you knocked over during karaoke night. As well as the- Fareeha are you all right?" Blue eyes focused on surprised brown. 

A huff of laughter turned into an eruption of heady giggles. Her head spun with all the little clues in their history together. The giddiness she'd felt every time they were so close. The absolute adoration and affection she'd feel when Angela made a crude joke when one of her over-dramatic patients were out of ear-shot. The way her eyes danced in the light- her smile brightening a room- her heartfelt concern for each and every patient- her eyes rolling at the absurdity of Fareeha's puns- her-

Fareeha collapsed onto the bed under her, trying to cease the racing memories; so sweet and fond. They were faster and faster until she felt the bed dip beside her. She peered at Angela.

"Fareeha?" 

"..."

"Fareeha, please, what is wrong?"

"The numbers," Fareeha mumbled hesitantly, "I don't have the numbers anymore."

Angela's eyes looked so sad again. It hurt to see her like that. But wouldn't it hurt even more to tell her she was in love with her, when Angela was in love with someone else?

"I know it is not my place to ask, or to gossip, but there's a certain thing called patient-doctor-confidentiality..." Angela suggested with a small smile, still bittersweet. 

Oh, her heart hurt. She couldn't bear to see Angela's sad expression-

"Wait, who were your numbers for?" Fareeha couldn't recall Angela ever talking about a past or current love for the life of her. They were so close. Why would Angela look so sad? Was there something she was missing? Did she not trust Fareeha enough to tell her-

Angela was startled by the question. She looked away, suddenly pained. "I guess it is only fair. I must not have numbers over my head, yes?" She didn't wait for an answer. She just wrung her hands distractedly, already wishing for a way out. 

Empathizing, Fareeha laid a hand over Angela's to comfort her. Those imploring blue eyes finally looked up and into her own. 

"I would not make you go first," Fareeha started, trying to get it all out before she lost her courage, "So I will instead tell you when I lost my numbers."

Angela blinked at her wearily, sadness turning into what might be tears, making her beautiful eyes look glassy. Nevertheless, she nodded. 

It was all Fareeha needed. 

"I lost them the moment you gave me the mirror." 

She got the words out before she could let nausea build. The nervousness of how Angela might react made her tremble.

"...What?"

Fareeha could not look at her. "I'm in love with you." The words left her like relief, though she felt anything but. 

Perhaps she could crawl into a hole and live there? Or she could fly- flying would be faster! Oh, but Angela could follow her easily in the sky. She was like a strong dove, and Fareeha was an eagle that lost all feeling in her wings, falling so quickly just at the sight of the dove-

There was laughter. Gorgeous laughter from Angela. Angelic, even. No, that is far too close to a pun, Angela would roll her eyes playfully again-

"Why are you laughing?" She loved to hear her laughter, but it stung. No one wants to hear someone laughing at you, especially after confessing to them. 

"Oh!" Angela clapped her hands in cute excitement. "I need to tell you who I lost my numbers for!"

Surely it wouldn't be that amusing...Fareeha loves gossip, normally. But right now she doesn't feel like knowing who Angela 'hilariously' fell for. 

"Fareeha," that soft voice called to her, trying to get her full attention. Fareeha chanced a glance at her.

"Yes?" Her voice was weak. Pitiful. Not worthy enough to reach Angela's ears-

"Oh Fareeha, I lost my numbers for you."

Yep. That was enough to make her heart stop. 

"Excuse me, I do not believe I heard you correctly Angela, did you say you lost your numbers-"

"To you!" Angela was laughing again. "I lost them to you, Fareeha!" She was pressing ever closer, making it harder to breathe- "I'm in love with you!" 

The kiss was just as sweet as those fateful numbers that led her to one of the most beautiful realizations in her life. One she'd never forget. The kiss was a close second. Angela was an amazing kisser, holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com


End file.
